


Bedbound

by The Loneliest Bird (ShintheCat)



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: BDG, BDG stands for Big Dick Grace, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dani rides Grace, Dubious Consent, F/F, First Time, G!P Grace, Handcuffs, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Nothing that serious I promise, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Restraint sex, Uncircumcised Penis, future setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShintheCat/pseuds/The%20Loneliest%20Bird
Summary: "For the first time in what felt like forever, Grace felt like she belong somewhere. And that somewhere was by Dani’s side."Dani takes care of a bedbound Grace.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 212





	Bedbound

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a bit of non-con at the beginning of the sex, hence the dubious tag. It's nothing serious, though. Trust me. I tag it just to be safe.

She woke up to the feeling of a wet cloth on her forehead. She tried to open her eyes but couldn’t; they were sealed shut by bandages so thick that she could feel the weight on her eyelids. Trying to sit up, Grace moved her hands. She was surprised to know that they were tied to the bed she was lying on. 

“What the hell? Why am I being hand-cuffed?” Grace mumbled, tugging at her wrists. The sound of metal against metal resounded in the dark room. 

“It’s to keep you from touching your eyes,” said a voice, feminine and accented. Grace would recognize that voice anywhere. 

“Dani?” said Grace. “You’re awake! Are you okay?”

A long pause. “I’m fine,” said Dani at last; a curt reply, reeking irritation. She removed the cloth from Grace’s forehead and washed it in the basin near by; Grace could hear the water in the background. 

“What about your head? Was it serious? I saw a lot of blood seeping through the bandage…” Grace kept on asking. That explosion killed a lot of good soldiers, and Dani was thrown away by the sheer force of it. Grace remembered having felt her heart ripped out of her chest watching Dani’s body slammed against a rock and dropped to the ground, lifeless. That was the very first and only time Grace felt true fear.

“I said I’m fine, okay?” Dani snapped at her. Grace could imagine an annoyed look on her commander’s face without having to look at her. 

Grace didn’t believe her words, however. Knowing Dani, the woman would always try to brush off her injuries, sometimes even hide it. Times like these, Grace desperately wished she could use her eyes to see Dani for herself, to make sure she was indeed unharmed. “You should be in bed resting, Dani. Your head was injured, so you shouldn’t be walking around like this…”

“Just shut up, Grace!” Dani snapped at her again; her voice quivered in anger. “I fucking hate you right now, do you know that? So, don’t start it.”

Grace stayed quiet. What Dani just told her hurt like a million stabbed wounds, but she knew why her commander said what she said. While Dani was unconscious, Grace did the one thing Dani loathed with a passion: volunteer to be an augment. In a way, she had disobeyed Dani’s order, but after watching Dani get hit by the explosion, and then having the commander’s unconscious body on a stretcher, exposed and vulnerable in the middle of Legion’s sudden ambush, Grace had had enough. Dani needed protection, more than ever now, and Grace was the only one who could do it. She must be the one. She didn’t hesitate, and she had no regret. It was the right choice, the only choice Grace had. And even if Dani refused to forgive her, she’d live with it. To keep the woman she loved safe, Grace would trade everything she had, even Dani’s affection.

Dani started dabbing the wet cloth on her face, and it took Grace a moment to notice that she was burning up. Her throat was scorching; a numbing ache settled itself all over her body; and worst of all, her eyes itched and stung in their sockets. Grace understood why she was hand-cuffed to the bed, because right now she wanted nothing more than to use her hands to claw the shit out of her eyes. 

“Dani, I need some water...” she said, frowning at her own hoarse voice. In a few seconds, she felt something touched her lips, and water greeted her tongue when she opened her mouth. Grace gulped down water like a dying woman in the desert. It helped a little with her sore throat, but the body pain and her eyes’ condition stayed the same. She must have groaned out loud because she heard Dani’s long sigh.

“I know it hurts. They told me that much,” said Dani. “And this is from the eyes only.”

Gritting her teeth, Grace managed a few words, “I can take it.”  _ Lies _ . Her eyes started to burn. Fuck. This hurt more than she thought.

A loud beeping sound on her left startled Grace. By instinct, she turned her head to the sound even though she couldn’t see. “What’s that?”

“It’s your heart monitor. Your heart rate is rising too fast it’s alarming. You need to calm down,” said Dani, sounding worried. She put a hand on Grace’s chest and rubbed circles, shushing her. 

That didn’t do anything to help Grace’s situation. Her eyes hurt so much she believed she might combust if the pain wasn’t being taken care of. 

“God, you’re burning,” Dani murmured next to her; her cool hand on Grace’s cheek felt like a lifebuoy. 

“I need morphine…” Grace croaked. Even breathing seemed difficult at the moment.

“I can’t give you that right now. You’ve already taken a dose two hours earlier.” 

“Fuck...” Grace swore under her breath. She couldn’t control her body anymore. Her arms snapped up, wanting to tear off the bandages over her eyes, but they couldn’t go any further because of the cuffs. Grace thrashed about in her bed, teeth clapped tightly together. “It hurts so much!” she growled. 

“You need to bear with it yourself, Grace. There’s nothing I can do,” Dani whispered in her ear, her voice cracking. Grace knew it tortured her commander to watch her in pain. “They told me this would happen.”

Grace wanted to do what Dani told her, but the pain was too much at this point. She felt like she was being set on fire, that every inch of her body was being pricked by a thousand needles. And her eyes felt like they were being ripped out violently and repeatedly. Grace was confused. She only had her eyes fixed, why did her whole body hurt so much? Is this a chain-reaction thing? Is this what she’s going to go through for the rest of the process of becoming an augment? Grace shuddered at the thought. She still had a few operations waiting on her, and if this was the case, at this rate, Grace wasn’t sure if she could last through the pain when they operate her entire body. 

Grace knew the risks of becoming an augment way before Dani got hurt that day. Very few had made it back (less than a handful to be precise), and it didn’t stop there when they actually survived the ordeal. They became permanently reliant on a combination of drugs; they would experience extreme pain in their bodies once in a while without a cause; and the nightmares would last longer and more vivid compared to a normal human. Oh, Grace knew it all. She understood why Dani was so against the program, and she also understood why Dani would never forgive her for doing this. 

Grace tried to contain the pain by biting down on her lip. She could taste iron on her tongue as she had split her lip open. But that was nothing compared to this fucking pain she was going through. Grace’s hazy mind suddenly registered a faint sob somewhere nearby. It was Dani’s. “Dani?”

“I can’t see you like this, Grace,” said Dani, her voice shaking with sobs.

“It’s okay, Dani. Go and leave me be. I’ll live, I promise.”

In her mind, Grace could almost see Dani shaking her head in protest, something Grace found very adorable of her commander. If she wasn’t in so much pain right now, she would have chuckled to herself.

“I promise, Dani. Go…” said Grace with difficulty. She started to think she might black out from this pain soon. That would be great if it was the case, though. “There’s nothing you can help me with.”

A pause again. And then, with a shaky breath, Dani spoke up, “There is something I can do, actually…”

“What?”

“Forgive me, but I can’t watch it torture you like this anymore,” said Dani before Grace heard movement and felt a dip in her bed.

“Dani? What are you doing?” Grace rasped, panicking when she felt Dani hands on her legs. Dani had climbed in the bed with her!

“It’ll ease the pain,” said Dani quietly before moving her hands up Grace’s thighs.

The next thing she did had Grace’s eyes bulging in their sockets despite the state they were in: Dani untied the strings on Grace’s hospital pants. She grabbed the hem and yanked it down her thighs, forcing a gasp out of Grace herself.

“Dani, stop. Don’t do this,” said Grace, trying to pull her legs up, but she realized a little too late that they were also tied down. She hissed when she felt Dani’s hands on the bulge between her thighs, brushing gently. “Dani, don’t. You don’t have to do this, please!” Grace pleaded, pulling at her restrains in vain. 

“Yes, I do, Grace. I do...” Dani whispered as she began stroking Grace through her boxers. And before long, using her small hands, Dani drew Grace’s penis out from the gap of her boxers.

Grace blushed despite herself. She clammed her mouth shut, stopping a pleasurable groan from getting out as Dani worked her flaccid cock to erection. The commander started at the base of her cock, stroking slowly up and down her entire length. Grace didn’t know if it was her imagination or not, but her dick felt so much better in Dani’s hands, better than her own callous ones. Grace mumbled an embarrassing moan as she felt wetness on her shaft; she must have been leaking precum on Dani’s delicate hands. Grace hated to admit that this was what she had always dreamed of: having Dani’s hands on her cock, Dani’s mouth around it, and so much more lewd stuff she had fantasized doing with her commander. Grace was beyond help at this point.

“I’m surprised to see you uncircumcised,” said Dani, almost to herself as she closed her palm around Grace’s head. 

“My...my parents didn’t...think it was a good idea,” Grace said between gasps, embarrassed that she had to explain such a thing to her crush. What Dani was doing to her body felt too good she was beginning to think this was just a dream. 

“It’s cute, Grace,” Dani said, a note of amusement in her tone. It burned Grace’s cheeks with embarrassment. She felt a little inadequate, having the woman she fantasized about calling her junk ‘cute’.

“Sorry it’s not to your expectation…” Grace mumbled. She couldn’t help sulking a little.

Dani giggled at that. “Oh, silly Grace. Yours is absolutely beautiful. Very impressive, I must say,” Dani told her, and Grace felt her heart beat a little faster at the compliment. So, Dani liked it. “I mean, I have to use both hands to hold it,” Dani murmured; her voice had dropped to a lower timbre. “Does it feel good, Grace?”

“Oh, yes...so good…” Grace groaned, tensing her thighs and raising her hips. “But...we should stop,” she said, fighting against her desire.

“Why? It’s helping, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but...but this is...It’s not right. I feel like I’m taking advantage of you.”

“Oh, Grace. If anything, I should feel that way. Not you,” Dani sighed. She used one hand to stroke Grace’s shaft, and the other to cradle her balls, fondling them. “Let me have this, please?”

Grace swallowed; her cock swelled. Not only did Dani’s hand on her balls feel utterly blissful, but also because Dani had used such a needy voice to beg of her. Grace had never seen Dani beg for anything. Whatever she wanted, she worked for it. So now, hearing such sincerity in her pleading voice, Grace was undone. How can she ever say no to such sweetness?

“Okay…” was all Grace could manage before dropping her head on the pillow as Dani tightened her hold on her dick. “At least let me off this bed, will you?” 

“No,” Dani simply said. 

“No? Why not?”

“Just no.”

Grace was speechless after that as Dani sped up her pace, dragging her palms from the base to the top. She skillfully tugged down Grace’s foreskin just enough to expose the swollen head, and then pulled it up as her palm went over the cockhead. It felt so good to Grace that she started to wonder just how much experience Dani possessed to jerk her cock off like so. It stung Grace’s pride a little to think of the (supposedly) lovers Dani had in her life. Dani was loved by everyone, soldiers and civilians alike, in the resistance; and on top of that, she was just breathtakingly beautiful, and smart, and brave, and charming. How can anyone not fall in love with her? Thinking of herself, just a mere soldier like hundred others, Grace’s heart sunk. Dani was probably doing this out of pity for her. There was no way Dani would want a nobody like her (who constantly disobeyed orders).

“Looks like we need lubricant,” said Dani, bringing Grace back from her trance. She didn’t wait for Grace’s reply, however. Grace felt Dani moving, scuffling at the foot of her bed, before dropping her jaw at the feeling of something warm, and  _ wet  _ engulfed her entire cockhead. 

“Dani…” Grace couldn’t help but cry out. Dani’s mouth was just too much for her to keep her voice down. She swore internally, wishing she wasn’t bedbound and blinded. She would seriously trade everything just to watch Dani sucking her off right now. Grace had often fantasized about Dani, with her dark hair down around her shoulders, dipping her head in between Grace’s legs and blowing her cock slowly; and Grace would reach out and stroke her head, pulling her beautiful hair away from her face so she could see Dani work that pretty little mouth of hers on her dick. 

“Jesus Christ...” Grace let out a soft hiss as Dani gave her prick a long flat lick from the base to the head. Her commander then moved down to lick at her balls, which made Grace’s hips jump up by instinct. Dani put a ball in her mouth and sucked, almost making Grace forget how to spell her own name. She alternated between sucking Grace’s cockhead and play with her balls. Grace seriously wouldn’t last if Dani kept this up. 

“That was me getting to know your cock, Grace,” Dani said, blowing hot air at her tip. “Are you ready for the real thing?”

“Y-Yes, ma’am,” Grace swallowed. Her throat dried up again, but this time it was for a very good reason. The next few seconds had Grace gasping for air: Dani put her mouth over her cock again, and this time, she pushed it deeper, inch by inch until Grace could feel her cock hit the back of her throat. Dani let her linger there for an extra second before releasing it. Grace immediately missed the warm feeling of Dani’s wonderful mouth.

“Jesus, I forgot how big you were,” Dani murmured, panting a little, and if Grace’s brain wasn’t on the brink of shutting down, she would have questioned that statement. She could only registered one word, and that was ‘big’. 

“Dani, please, I’m close,” Grace heard herself begging. And indeed, she was so fucking close. One or two more strokes of Dani’s hands and she would come undone. She sighed with relief as Dani decided not to tease her anymore. Her commander settled for jerking her shaft with her hands and sucking on her cockhead with her mouth. Grace tensed up, curling her toes. She grabbed the railings of the bed tightly as Dani sped up her ministrations. Grace was overwhelmed: the wet and erotic sounds of lips smacking against flesh and hands jerking up and down; the intense yet wonderful feeling on her shaft; Dani’s soft and muffled moans, mouth full of cock, _ her _ cock. Grace’s brain shut down at last. Even though she couldn’t open her eyes, Grace saw white in her closed vision, and before she knew it, she was coming, so much. Her cock twitched and shook, shooting out rope after rope of semen into Dani’s mouth as her balls were tenderly kneaded by soft hands, milking her. 

Dani continued to suck her, lazily twirling her tongue around the head as she came down from her orgasm. Grace felt movement shortly after, and before she could open her mouth to say anything, soft lips had covered her own. Dani was kissing her, slow and unsure, as though she was afraid Grace would pull away after she had taken her load in the mouth. Grace surged forward, kissing back. She wanted to run her hands through Dani’s long hair, to pull her in and kiss everything on her beautiful face. She couldn’t, however, so she made up for it by open her mouth and use her tongue. She hoped Dani would forgive her for how clumsy she was at kissing. It was her first kiss after all.

Dani moaned in pleasure when they broke apart for air, and Grace gained a bit of confidence back in her. 

“Did you swallow?” 

“I did,” said Dani before she dove back into kissing Grace. She threaded her hands in Grace’s unruly hair, pulling gently, and Grace couldn’t help but feel jealousy. She wanted to touch her back.

“Untie me, Dani,” she said, putting a bit of authority into it.

Dani chuckled. She bit Grace’s lower lip and pulled at it. “No,” she said before moving to kiss Grace’s jaw. “I want to be in control once in a while,” she whispered in Grace’s ear and licked the outer rim. That effectively got Grace’s cock back to life.

“What do you mean?” Grace asked. She was confused. This was their very first time being intimate. 

“Nothing,” said Dani dismissively. She started sucking on Grace’s ear while her hands rubbed up and down Grace’s chest. She was straddling her, rocking her ass back and forth on Grace’s hardening cock. “Are you getting excited again?”

“What do you think?” said Grace as she flexed her cock against Dani’s ass to make her point.

Dani giggled. She sat up and reached behind to grab Grace’s cock. “You never disappoint, Grace,” she said, caressing the now-hard shaft.

Perhaps spurred by Dani’s seductive talking, Grace grew bold. “I want to fuck your pussy,” she blurted, ignoring the heat in her cheeks. They were way passed that shyness bullshit anyways. 

“No, Grace. _ I _ will fuck you,” said Dani in a husky voice, one Grace had never heard before. Oddly, it made Grace shiver in excitement and her cock harder than ever. 

Grace heard rustling sounds - sounds of clothes falling off, and then Dani was on her again, kissing her hungrily. She broke the kiss only to run her hands down Grace’s torso, making Grace squirm as she reached the area below her navel. Grace released a frustrating breath as Dani continued to caress her hips and everything else except her cock. 

“Nice abs, Grace,” said Dani, hands running up and down Grace’s stomach.

“Thanks. I work out.”

“I hope your workout is enough for what’s to come next,” said Dani, and before Grace could ask her what it was, she felt something soft and wet, very wet, rub up against her cock. Dani moaned as she lowered herself on Grace’s dick; and even though she had plenty of wetness, the head still caught at her tight entrance. Dani whined, clearly unhappy.

“Uncuff me, Dani. Let me help,” Grace begged, tugging at her cuffs and raising her hips, but Dani pushed her down.

“Don’t you move,” Dani said, and her order was absolute. She pushed down again, wiggling to try to fit Grace’s head inside. Grace’s shaft slipped away a few times until Dani steadied it with her hand, and in one smooth push, her cock finally popped inside Dani. “Oh God, you’re so big…” Dani gasped, shivering above Grace.

Grace bit her lip hard as Dani slowly pushed more and more of her dick inside her tight heat. She got to half way and stop, and Grace could tell Dani was having trouble taking all of her. She couldn’t help a grin. Apparently, her cock was so big that it gave Dani a bit of a struggle, and that blew a powerful sense of superiority over Grace. She might be a nobody, but she had the biggest cock Dani had ever taken (again, supposedly). 

“You think this is funny, huh?” said Dani. She must have caught Grace.

Grace broadened her smile. She didn’t know why, but she just felt so content right now: having Dani here with her, naked and sexy on top of her, taking her cock like she was meant to be. Her pain forgotten completely. 

“Shut up, Grace,” Dani chided affectionately, pushing at her chest.

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Dani began to alternate between squeezing and unsqueezing around her shaft, giving herself time to adjust to Grace’s thick meat. And eventually, with her natural wetness, Dani was able to sink down completely, taking Grace’s entire dick inside. Her commander let out a long and shaky sigh as they were finally connected. 

“Jesus…” Grace groaned, breathless at how tight and hot Dani’s cunt was. “You’re so tight... _ so _ tight. I won’t last long…” she mumbled like a mad woman.

“Tighter than all the girls you’ve been with?” said Dani. She began to bounce on Grace’s meat. 

“What girls? You’re my one and only.” 

A pause. Dani stopped bouncing and just sat there with Grace’s cock inside. “Dani? What’s wrong?” asked Grace. She panicked. Did she say something wrong?

“I’m your first?” Dani whispered, more to herself than to Grace. 

“Yes, you are. I’ve...never been with anyone before,” said Grace, blushing hard. Here comes, her secret was out now. 

“May I ask why?” 

“I don’t want to do it with anyone but you. I...I’m in love with you, Dani,” said Grace. There was no need to pretend anymore. She laid bare her soul to Dani, and whether her commander accepted her or not, it didn’t matter, as long as Dani knew her true feelings for her.

“Oh, Grace…” said Dani, voice cracked. She came down and smashed her lips against Grace’s. They kissed like they had never kissed anyone before. The kiss felt sweet and bitter at the same time to Grace. Dani was kissing her like she was afraid she might never get to kiss her again. Grace couldn’t understand this feeling, this sudden pang in her chest. 

Dani broke their kiss at last, too soon for Grace’s liking though. Bracing her hands on Grace’s chest, she resumed her bouncing. She would raise her hips until only Grace’s head was inside and then slam down, taking the whole shaft again. She repeated it many times again and again, moaning with every thrust, making a mess on Grace’s lap with her wetness. Grace was serious when she told Dani she wouldn’t last long, because right now, she was feeling the familiar pressure at her lower half. It was gradually building, and she knew any moment now and it would explode. 

“Dani, I’m going to come soon. I’m sorry,” Grace choked on air. Dani’s pussy was just so good she couldn’t control her body anymore even though she desperately wanted to last to make Dani come first. And Dani knew it. She clammed her walls around Grace’s, making it impossibly tight. Her commander bobbed up and down faster and faster, slapping her round ass on Grace’s thighs; obscene sounds from the rough riding making Grace crazy. “Dani, I’m coming. Hurry...” Grace panted, pulling on her restraint, telling Dani in a panic to get off her before she shoot everything inside.

To her utter surprise, Dani ignored Grace’s warning. She bore down on Grace’s dick, so deep that her meat touched the opening of Dani’s womb, and then started grinding hard. And that was it for Grace. She let out a strangled cry and came hard. Her cock twitched violently inside Dani’s, pumping her full of thick cum. Grace couldn’t register anything else but the wonderful feeling of Dani’s cunt around her cock as she continued to come. She had never come this hard and long. Her balls were emptying themselves into her beloved commander, releasing all those years of sexual frustration and yearning. And the fact that Dani let her cum inside was too much for Grace to care about anything but to fill Dani with her seed. 

Once again, Dani took the initiation and kissed Grace. Grace kissed her back, but this time, she felt something wet on her cheeks. Dani continued to kiss her, sucking at her lip, tongue, everything in her mouth. She was being so rough and demanding. This was so unlike the usual Dani. Droplets of water fell on Grace’s face, hot and salty, and Grace realized that her commander was crying. Grace pulled away. “What’s the matter, Dani?”

Dani was silent. Judging by her breathing, Grace knew she was still crying, silently. Her lips grazed Grace’s, giving her the lightest touch of a kiss. “Don’t do it, Grace,” Dani said, a whisper, and a broken one. “Please…”

Grace knew what she was asking of her. Dani was begging her not to go through with her decision: becoming an augment. Upon not receiving any answer, Dani rested her head on Grace’s chest, and with a shiver, she started sobbing. Her tears wet Grace’s robe, and her whimpers drove a dagger through Grace’s heart. Grace knew Dani would be devastated. She had expected her anger and tears. But no matter, she would not go back on her decision. She would withstand the pain and Dani’s hatred for her if it meant her commander would be safe.

“Untie me now,” Grace said, her low voice left no room for argument, and Dani did what she asked. She heard the clicking sound of the key being turned in her cuffs, and then her wrists were free. Seconds later, her legs were also unbound. As soon as she was free from the bed, Grace circled her arms around Dani, holding her close. Her naked breasts pressed hotly on Grace’s clothed chest, and her small shoulders dampened with sweat, quivering with every sob. Dani had never shown her vulnerable side to anyone, even Grace. This was a first. That knowledge wedged another dagger into Grace’s heart. Grace’s decision had such an effect on the commander. 

“I’m sorry…” Grace kissed Dani’s forehead, rubbing her palms on Dani’s back and shoulders, reveling in the wonderful feeling of her soft skin. “I can’t do what you ask, Dani. And you will hate me for it, but I won’t go back on it.” 

Dani continued to cry in her chest, and the only thing Grace could do at the moment was just holding her and kissing her hair. Eventually, Dani’s tears stopped, still she refused to get up, and Grace was more than happy to just keep it like this. Now that everything had quieted down, Grace was acutely aware of the fact that her dick was still inside Dani, semi-hard. She accidently flexed it, and the act stirred Dani awake. Dani raised her head and touched Grace’s face. Grace leaned down to kiss the woman she loved, using tongue to pry Dani’s mouth open. Their passionate kiss spurred Grace’s cock back to life once again. She knew Dani had noticed it because she shifted her hips and squeezed down. Grace groaned at the sudden tightness, feeling her cock growing thicker and bigger every second inside Dani’s wonderfully warm cunt. She was more than ready to go for another round if Dani had her, but she remembered that Dani hadn’t come yet. And that was unacceptable.

“I want to make you come,” Grace said, kissing Dani’s temple.

“It’s alright, Grace. You can’t even see.” 

“You can guide me,” said Grace as she sat them both up. She put her hands on Dani’s bum and shifted her so that Dani was now sitting astride, her legs were on either side of Grace’s thighs. “I can’t see you now, but I can still feel you,” Grace smiled as she fondled Dani’s backside. 

Dani laughed at that, the very first genuine one that night. She wound her arms around Grace’s neck and gave her a long kiss, pressing her breast to Grace’s. While their lips locked, Grace took the liberty to explore Dani’s body. She ran her palms along Dani’s every curve, memorizing her shape in her head 

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Grace murmured on Dani’s lips, hands cupping her full breasts, groping gently. Dani moaned for her, and it made her cock jump with anticipation. “Let me hear you, Dani,” she said, kissing down Dani’s neck, and shoulders, and then her breasts. She rocked her hips back and forth all the while, keeping a slow pace. Dani leaned back, bracing her hands on Grace’s shoulders as she started her own bouncing, moaning and gasping every time she slammed down on Grace’s cock. “That’s it. Fuck my dick, Dani.”

“Grace…” Dani called her name, sweet and needy.

Grace knew what she was expected to do. She quickly cupped Dani’s sex with her hand and use her fingers to stimulate her clit. Dani cried out when she pressed her thumb roughly on that little bean, rubbing circles. Grace then dipped her head to dani’s bosom and took a nipple in her mouth, sucking diligently as Dani continued to fuck her cock. Dani’s moans and perfect body distracted her from her own pleasure. And when Dani’s pussy started convulsing around her cock that Grace was finally aware of how close she was getting to her own peak. Still, Grace held back. This was about Dani’s orgasm. “Come for me, Dani,” Grace whispered, kissing Dani’s neck. Her commander was getting close, and she just needed to push her.

“Oh, Grace, my legs...” Dani whimpered weakly. Grace could feel her legs buckling around her.

“Leave it to me,” said Grace before taking over. She lay Dani down on her back while still connected at the crotch, and resumed the thrusting. The new position gave Grace all the space she needed to fuck Dani. Grace blindly searched for Dani’s legs and when she caught them, she hooked them over her shoulders and drove her dick deeper with every thrust. 

“Your hands,” Dani gasped.

Grace understood. She reached out one hand for Dani to hold, the other she used to keep Dani from bouncing away by gripping tightly at her hip. Grace continue to pound her commander, loving the way her walls dragged along the length of her dick. Grace went faster when she heard Dani’s high-pitched moans, and a moment later, Dani’s body shook violently in her arms. Dani screamed as her cunt convulsed and bore down on Grace’s cock. She was coming, and Grace swore she had never experienced anything more beautiful than this exact moment. She didn’t need to see. Grace could feel everything. She bent down, blindly searching for Dani’s lips. They kissed, and Dani grabbed her face.

“I love you...so much...” Dani told her; voice hoarse and cracked. Grace tasted the salt again. 

And Grace came, for the third time that night, inside her love. She came, pumping everything she had into Dani. Grace slumped on top of Dani at last. She was just so spent. 

“I gotta call them in, Grace. I don’t know if you’re supposed to cry,” said Dani, surprising Grace as she wiped the tears away. She didn’t know she had been crying.

“I don’t care. I don’t want you to go.”

“I’ll stay here when they check on you.”

“And after?”

“And after,” Dani confirmed, placing a tiny kiss on Grace’s nose. 

Grace smiled. Because Dani was here, in her arms and around her cock, she felt no pain no more. For the first time in what felt like forever, Grace felt like she belong somewhere. And that somewhere was by Dani’s side.

End.

  
  
  


  
  



End file.
